Not a Perfect Place
by Sincerelymack
Summary: Bella realizes Edward is not the man for her when she walks in on him cheating on her. rated M for language story much better than summary... I just suck at them
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys sorry it has been a while… I have just been trying to sort out my feelings of depression and anxiety, they have just been so bad lately ad I honestly have no idea what the fuck to do.

Anyways this is a story of how Bella overcame her feelings for Edward when SHE left him because she caught him cheating.

Also this takes place more in eclipse because she will be about to graduate.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES… *CRIES*

Chapter 1: BPOV

God Bella, What the hell were you thinking?! Actually believing you were in love with him?!

Ha yeah right! God the balls on that man! Thinking that just a little apology and a few tears were just going to make me forgive him like that! Yeah right Edward Anthony fucking Cullen better think again!

 _*Flashback*_

 _How did I boring Bella Swan get a beautiful man like Edward Cullen? How am I so lucky? I thought to myself on the drive over to the Cullen house, I decided to surprise Edward since he was home alone because the rest of the family was out hunting when Edward went last night._

 _I pulled up to the beautiful house that Esme decorated._

 _I remembered where the spare key was because Esme had told me before they went to hunt._

 _I made sure to be as quiet as a mouse but I knew that Edward would probably hear me and run down or so I thought._

 _I unlocked the door quietly and tip toed up three flights of stairs to Edwards room._

 _Hmmm that's weird… why hasn't he heard me and ran down yet? I thought_

" _oh yesss Edward baby yeahhh" I heard a woman moan out_

 _When I heard that I as well as my heart literally stopped completely in their tracks._

 _This Bitch had better not have done this to me. I swear to god I am going to set his sparkly as on fire! I fumed_

 _I slowly walked up the stairs praying that it wasn't what I thought it was…_

 _Before I opened the door I took a deep breath and prepared myself._

 _I slowly swung the door open and as I saw my knees buckled beneath me as deep sobs racked my body._

 _I got up angrily wiping the tears from my eyes._

" _Edward fucking Cullen. Get your ass out of that goddamn bed NOW." I growled with as much anger as I could muster which was a lot at that moment._

 _He popped up as he realized I was standing there and he actually looked scared. A 109-year-old vampire scared of an 18-year-old human._

" _B-bella it isn't what you think!" he stuttered_

" _well it sure looks like you are in bed fucking Rosalie huh?" I said sarcastically_

" _not my fault you are just a puny, ugly human" Rosalie sneered_

" _I swear to fucking god I will set your Barbie looking ass on fire right fucking now bitch" I said growling as I pulled a lighter out of my pocket and lit it_

" _ahhhhhh!" Edward screamed like a little girl_

 _Rosalie shut the fuck up and leaned back and didn't talk_

 _I walked over to the leather couch and sat down for a second to catch my breath._

" _Bella… babe?" Edward asked quietly_

" _what Edward?" I asked sharply_

" _it really isn't what it looks like…. I am so sorry!" Edward said quickly_

 _I laughed bitterly "yeah okay it totally wasn't what it looked like" I said as I got up and began descending down the stairs._

 _I walked down to my car physically sick to my stomach. As I walked out the door I slammed it for good measure._

 _Just as I was about to get into my car I heard_

" _Bella boo!" Emmett yelled as he emerged from the woods_

 _Hahaha Edward and Rosalie are in deep shit now I laughed evilly inward_

" _hey Emmett" I said a little weirdly_

" _what's wrong?" he asked as he realized something was up_

" _you may want to go see for yourself in Edward's room" I said and got in my car._

 _I saw Emmett dash into the house and upstairs._

 _Pshhhhhhhh I heard loudly as I saw Edward's naked body come flying out the window as well as Rosalie came flying out of the side of the house._

 _Then Emmett jumped out the window landing on his feet_

 _I really had to admit that I found that insanely hot!_

 _*End flashback*_

 _well I guess that relationship is over.._

 _*ring* *ring* *ring* my phone rang, it was an unknown number but I answered anyways._

" _hello" I answered_

" _hey Bella it's Emmett"_

" _oh hey…. Sorry you had to find out like that."_

" _no it's fine I mean you were the one who walked in on it…"_

" _yeah but you are lucky that you got to do something about it!" I laughed_

" _yeah that did feel really good!" his laugh boomed_

" _well I guess this is goodbye…" I said and I felt choked up_

" _why is this goodbye?" he asked sadly_

" _I am going to move back to phoenix with my mom"_

" _I will miss you a lot Bella boo." He said_

" _I will miss you too my Emmy bear" I said with tears in my eyes_

" _I love you"_

" _I love you"_

" _I guess this is bye" Emmett said sadly_

" _yeah I guess it is" I said on the brink of sobbing_

" _bye my Bella boo."_

" _bye my Emmy bear"_

 _*phone disconnects*_

 _I pulled over to the side of the road sobs racking my body._

 _I saw police lights behind me as I saw Charlie walk up to my car._

" _bells?" he asked quietly as he opened the door_

" _t-t-take m-me home please daddy" I sobbed as I wrapped my arms around Charlie's neck_

 _He lifted me and set me in the front seat of the police cruiser._

 _After that it was all darkness because I was out like a light._

 _AN: okay guys hope you enjoyed this! This will be a continuing story as I will be writing more chapters because I have a lot of thoughts on this story._

 _Till next time… BYE!_

 _Peace_

 _-mack I-/_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As I walked in the door I slammed it heard and dashed up to my room.

"bells?" I heard my dad call

I ignored him and began packing my things with tears rolling down my face.

"Bells?" he asked again from my door way looking confused

"what is going on?" he asked looking heart broken and I felt so guilty but I couldn't stay here where THEY were…

"I am leaving" I said coldly

"B-but why?" he asked

"because I can't stay here with ignorant, stupid people! Dad I promise you it is not you… I love you so much but I can't stay here." I said

"if you feel that this is what you must do then I will not stop you. I love you bells." He said crying

"I love you too… I am going to drive to Florida and stay with mom"

"okay but please stop tonight and get some sleep." He said

"Okay I will… I love you daddy" I said crying

"I love you too bells"

With those words I walked out to my car and I began the long journey to Florida.

As I was driving I suddenly felt the car lurch forward and I felt the car flip.

I woke up in the middle of the street staring into the eyes of a devil.

"hello Bella so nice to see you again"

"Victoria" I choked out

She lunged at me and bit me.

"so that you will know the pain of living a life without the one you love." She said evilly

Little did she know I no longer loved him.

I soon felt a searing pain rip through my body as she left me lying there in the middle of nowhere in the woods.

AN: fun fact I actually live in Florida where Renee moved in the movie/book! But I am going to leave this as I cliffy because I am not sure what to do next but we shall see .

Hope you enjoyed! Please review it would make me so happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I am so sorry for it being so long but here is a new chappie enjoy

And a big thanks to the following users for reviewing :

.7334

Avagurl

Misstequilarose071

Thank you guys, you three are absolutely amazing

Chapter 3:

90 years later

I still remember the day I woke up as a newborn with a newly developed thirst… not for water but for blood.

But never mind that I have put it all behind me

I am now the principle of forks high school and I love it so much! (minus the kids)

I do eat animals so it is no problem for me to be around humans all day.

The day I woke up I realized that I had the power of illusion…

By illusions I mean that I can make myself, others, and objects look or sound different in their eyes.

I got out of bed and began to prepare myself to go to work. One of the cool things about my power is I can also create the illusion of sleep so it almost seems as though I am sleeping without really sleeping because of the fact that physically as a vampire I can't sleep.

I pulled on my regular type of outfit meaning a pencil skirt, blouse, blazer and professional heels.

I walked out and got into my baby meaning my cherry red corvette which was quite old but I managed to keep her working properly.

I began my drive to school as some asshole in a Volvo with tinted windows sped past me.

"fuck you!" I yelled out my window and then composed myself as I realized I was a principle now.

I pulled into forks high school about 5 minutes away. I sat in my car for a few minutes before I took a deep breath and prepared myself to take care of these little shits.

I got out my car waving to a few students I actually liked when all of a sudden I smelled a scent I hadn't smelt in a long time.

The Cullens.

I made sure to disguise myself but only to the cullens. The others would see me as myself but the Cullens would see I student with blond hair and glasses that smells like a human.

I hurried up and ran by Mrs. White the secretary

"hello Ms. Swan" Mrs. White said happily

"Hi Mrs. White" I said hurriedly as I walked/ ran to my office.

My last name was still swan but I now went by Marie Swan and if anyone knew Charlie I would just tell them I was Bella Swan's granddaughter.

I settled down into my office chair and took a deep breath when I heard a knock on my door.

"yes?" I yelled

"I have our new students here that would like to talk to you. The Cullens"

Shit I thought and hurriedly changed my appearance.

"okay send them in" I yelled

The 5 of them shuffled in.

"hello I am Marie Swan" I decided to mess with them a bit

"Swan?" Edward asked quietly

"yes, Swan" I said pointedly

"Would you by any chance know Bella Swan?" Edward asked

"why yes, she was my grandmother" I said

"she-she died?" Edward asked shakily

"yeah a few years ago. God bless her soul." I said sadly trying not to laugh

"oh-oh g-god" Edward stuttered and I acted as if nothing was happening

"okay well, you children have a great day at forks high!" I said happily and shooed them out.

Time for a little revenge…

I stalked down the hall waving to the kids as I walked to Alice's first period class.

I walked into Alice's first period class and addressed her teacher.

"Mr. Bennett, can I see Ms. Cullen?" I asked professionally

"y-yes Ma'am" he said "seductively" stuttered. I laughed inwardly.

He waved Alice out as she bounced out of the classroom.

"yes, Ms. Swan?" she asked

"I just want to talk to you about something in my office"

"yes ma'am" she said happily

We walked to my office in silence with the exception of our heels clacking on the floor.

We walked into my office and I waved her to sit down.

"so nice to see you again Alice." I said

"why yes it was great to meet you this morning" she said happily

"no I mean I haven't seen you since my birthday 90 years ago." I said and let my true form show through

"w-what?" she stuttered in shock

"I want you help in getting revenge on Edward"

"BELLA!" she shrieked and leapt into my arms

"ALICE!" I laughed and hugged her

"I have missed you so much but how did we not know it was you?" she asked

"well, my power is illusion so I can manipulate people's minds to see what I want them to see."

"wow" she said shocked

"okay now get back to class missy" I laughed and she went back to class.

Okay guys thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will review ;).


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry it been so long! I've just been super busy with school and such.

Chapter 4

Alice went back to class and I sat there thinking about the conversation that just occurred.

I decided I was going to manipulate my form where only the Cullens would see Marie Swan but everyone else would see Bella Swan and also Alice of course.

I was going to make Edward fall for Marie and then I would rip that away from him the way he ripped his love from me.

He would feel the pain I did that night in the woods I decided.

I got up from my desk and went out of my office. I proceeded to walk through the halls making my common rounds, meaning I had to go through the halls to make sure no students were skipping or pussyfooting around.

"Hey miss swan!" Eric Newton yelled

Ughh fuck I thought. Eric is Mike Newton's grandson and he is just as annoying as his grandfather was.

"Hello Eric. May I ask why you aren't in class?" I turned around with my hand on my hip and asked.

"Oh yes Ma'am I was just showing the new girl around to her first class." He said happily and a small girl stepped out from behind him shyly.

"Oh dear! Sorry I didn't see you there" I smiled at the small girl.

"HI my name is Bree" the small girl smiled but I realized something off about her… but I couldn't place it.

"Hello Bree. I can take it from here Mr. Newton."

"Okay yes Ma'am. Bye Bree" he smiled and walked away

"What class do you have dear?" I asked her

"I have Biology it says" she said quietly

"Okay dear." I smiled and remembered Biology.

We walked in silence to Mr. Avery's classroom. We got to his class and I knocked and smiled through the window.

He walked over and opened the door "Hello Ms. Swan" he said

"Hi Mr. Avery, I have a new student here and she just got a little lost" I said and put my charms on. I looked around the room and it brought back lots of memories. I looked over and realized Edward was in this class and I smiled at him starting my master plan.

"Well Mr. Avery I will leave you to teach your class. I bid you goodbye" I said and smiled.

"Goodbye Ms. Swan. Thank you." He smiled dreamily

I smiled and turned on my heels and walked away.

As I was walking I heard a door close behind me and I smelled Edward. I smirked right as he came up behind me and slammed me into the lockers. I gasped like I was surprised.

"I know something is up with you" he seethed angrily

"W-what-t?!" I gasped "scared"

He realized he fucked up and he backed away slowly.

"oh god-d. I-I'm so sorry Ms. Swan" he said shakily

I decided to fuck with him.

"I don't understand why you would say that but that is absolutely unacceptable behavior." I said sternly

"I know ma'am…" he said looking down

"Get back to class. NOW. And don't let it happen again." I said still stern.

He walked back to class quickly like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

When he left I chuckled and walked back to my office.

When I got to my office Emmett was sitting in one of the office chairs.

I looked over at Mrs. White questionably.

"This is one of our new students and apparently he punched Eric Newton in the… excuse my French… dick."

I stood there in awe and I busted out laughing.

"I am so sorry, this is so unprofessional of me" I wheezed through my laughs.

Mrs. White cracked a smile and told Rosalie to go to my office.

Emmett got up and sadly walked to my office.

I composed myself and walked into my office,

"So, Mr. Emmett. You punched Mr. Newton in the penis?" I asked

"Yes. The bitch talked shit about Alice." he said ashamed

"I understand…" I said

"Well seeing as this is your first offence, I will let you pass with a warning but next time you will be suspended. Do you understand?" I asked

"Yes Ma'am" he said

At the last minute I decided to show myself to him when he was about to walk out.

"One more thing" I said nonchalantly

"What?" he asked and turned around

"It's nice to see you again." I said as I showed my true form.

He gasped.

He walked over to me and kissed the shit out of me,

"Wow I missed you too" I said dreamily

"I fucking love you Bells" he said seriously

"I love you too but what about Rose?"

"We got a divorce. Also fuck her."

"Okay. Don't tell Edward and don't let him see this" I said

"Okay, I won't"

"Thank you Emmett. "

"You're welcome Bells" he said and walked out to go to class.

AN: Okay that is it for now but I will continue this soon. Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok hey guys I realized at the end of the last chapter I said she sent ROSALIE into my office instead of Emmett so I'm sorry if that confused any of you, I meant Emmett.

Chapter 5

So I know I fucked up a bit, letting Emmett know and everything but I saw him and everything kind of just fell away...

But for now I really need to focus on Edward and fucking his life up.

As I went home I began to form my master plan and some of that included a bomb ass outfit for tomorrow.

I began raiding my closet and eventually I settled on my knee length leather skirt, a sheer white blouse, and my 5 inch black red bottom Christian louboutins.

I put a hair mask in and a face mask on and just chilled out on the couch seeing as I didn't sleep.

When it was about 3 am I got off the couch, put some good music on, I put on party favor by Billie Eilish and I hopped in the shower to wash my hair and body, I also shaved.

I got out of the shower and began doing my hair. I blow dried it and curled all of it which if I might add, it took forever!

At 5 am I started my makeup, I decided to do a dark, sultry Smokey eye with a dark red lip with hella highlight.

After that I threw my clothes on, grabbed a bit of leftover blood from the fridge, drank that and ran out the door to my corvette and sped off to school.

When I got to school I got out of my car slowly and I walked seductively to my office.

I heard from far away Edward gasp and then growl, probably at the other boys checking me out. Huh tough luck babe.

I got to my office after saying hello to Mrs. White and I began to do principle like things, such as checking email and fighting with parents over their kid's grades.

I got bored halfway throughout the day and began playing on my phone and then I decided to patrol the halls.

I was walking through when I heard slight moaning, I stopped and stood there for a sec because I could smell extreme arousal and also a bit of Edward.

I walked over to where the sound was coming from, a janitor's closet.

I then swung the door wide open only to see Edward and Rosalie going at it full blast up against the wall.

"Edward and Rosalie Cullen! My office NOW!" I bellowed

The stopped as soon as I opened the door and they scrambled to get their clothes on.

I turned on my heels and began walking toward my office, fucking pissed if I'm being honest.

I got to my office and stood at my door waiting for them to come in. Once they came in I slammed my office door so hard the office walls shook.

"Do you have any clue what I could do to you both right at this moment." I asked menacingly

Rosalie just shrugged and Edward looked down and shook his head yes.

I was going to have to put Rosalie in her place.

"So Rosalie, you're just going to shrug? Okay then I'm just going to shrug when I expel you from this school and put it on your record that you were caught fucking in school. You as well Edward." I said angrily

"How dare you threaten me like that?! Do you know who the fuck you're talking to?!" She yelled and got up in my face

" I know exactly who you are. Child. You depend on everyone else to do shit for you and you have NO problem ruining people's lives. You're a fucking child who would NEVER survive on her own out in the fucking real world. No matter how old you are." I said and at this point I was so angry, I could tell she was a bit scared.

Rosalie was fuming though.

"You don't even fucking know me?! Who do you think you are to assume these things about me?!" She yelled

"Because I've fucking seen girls like you! Girls who fuck around with little boys!" I gestured to Edward "and bitches who don't fucking care who's lives they are ruining because all they care about is getting dicks wet! Now get the FUCK out of my office. I'm done with seeing your face" I seethed in her face now.

Rosalie was so mad now that she tried to grab my arm to throw me but I grabbed her arm and I squeezed it so tight that cracks formed up her arm, by now I've exposed what I am but I wasn't about to expose WHO I was.

" I will NOT ask again." I seethed so angrily you could see fear in both of their eyes.

Rosalie ran out dry sobbing cradling her cracked arm.

I understand that isn't how a principal should act but these are the vampires so it's not like they're going to risk exposing me.

I plopped down on my office chair and just put my head in my hands.

Mrs. White walked into my office "what in tarnation just happened in here?!" She asked frantically

I had made sure to disguise the situation to her eyes so she just saw a girl come out crying.

" I just had to put a little girl in her place because she thought she was in mine." I said angrily

" oh well dear... I completely understand" she said and winked at me. The. She walked out of the office doors.

-—

Sorry for a kinda short chapter but I'm just really busy at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello friends! As you can see I'm going to hopefully start updating more frequently but I may have my moments seeing as I'm in high school! But without further ado here is chapter 6... I think?

Chapter 6

Another successful day at the school over and done with. Just two more until the weekend...

I began my drive home when I started to reminisce over Edward and I.

I cannot lie and say that seeing them together again didn't completely kill me. I know he isn't worth my grief or pain but the younger girl within me was still longing for that "love" we shared so long ago...

He would tell me everyday how I was his life and he was the only sunlight on my darkest days. But everything he told me were lies. Before I realized what I was doing I realized I was heading to our old place. I just needed to forget.

I pulled over and ran over to the meadow, by this time it starting to get dark. I got to the meadow and I stared at it in wonder. Somehow it was still as beautiful as I remember it. I sank down to the ground and I lied down, staring up at the stores.

I really truly loved him. I remember when I first saw him and Rosalie, it felt as if it was I who was thrown from the window by Emmett. I was such a young and naive child that I didn't see the warning signs of lies. All he ever did was lie to me. All he ever did was tell me he loved me only to prepare me for the worst fall of my life.

I genuinely believed I was going to kill myself before Victoria found me. I'm grateful for Victoria finding me and turning me. I'm much happier now.

I was so caught up in my thought that I hadn't realized someone had entered the meadow and was standing behind me. I jumped up into a defensive crouch.

"Who's there?!" I yelled into the darkness

"What the fuck are you?" I heard a melodic but familiar voice ask.

I realized who it was and I was so tired of being kind.

"I am my grandma's granddaughter" I said ominously

He was quiet and said nothing.

"She told me of everything you did and what you are." I continued "she told me of how badly you hurt her and of the lies you spoke to her." I finished

"I told her no lies" he finally spoke

"So you really loved her even though you fucked that slut?" I said dumbfounded

"Yes."

"That makes absolutely no fucking sense. If you love someone, you would never do anything to hurt them and you would give your life for them."

"I didn't intend to hurt her. It just happened and she walked in on the worst of it!"

"Okay. That's enough." I said

I began walking back to my car, hearing him follow me.

"How did you crack Rosalie's arm?!" He yelled to me

"Adrenaline I guess." I smirked as I quoted him.

"I call bullshit babe." He said now directly in my ear, pressed up against me.

I turned around "if that's the case then I suggest you don't press your toxic body against me. Wouldn't want to to lose a certain valuable object." I whispered in his ear, grazing his male parts as I said the last bit. I could tell his nasty ass liked that because Edward jr. perked up.

He made a groaning sound and ran away.

I smirked making sure he was gone and I ran back to my car and headed home.

I got home and I was proud of myself for what I had done that day... should I reward myself?

I picked up my phone and I still had his old phone number from years ago and I tried it.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered

"Uh... hi... it's me." I stumbled out

"Uh... hi." He said shyly

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine to catch up?" I asked

"I'd love to.." I heard his smile through his voice

"I'll text you the address." I smirked

"Ok. See you in a bit Bells."

"Ok. Bye Emmy."

—-

Ok guys that is the end of that chapter! Sorry it was so short but uh we shall find out what happens at her house probably tomorrow! I'm on Christmas break so I'm going to try to update tomorrow! Byeee!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok once again I realized I had a typo last chapter, I said stores instead of stars so I'm sorry! Anyways I present to you chapter 7! Also I think there may be a mini lemon in this chapter so just a warning for some younger people.

Chapter 7

I scrambled around to clean my apartment before he got there, I also shaved my legs and down under as well ;) just in case!

I threw on a pair of Victoria's Secret silk pajamas just to add a chill environment.

I was scrambling to pick up my kitchen when I heard my doorbell go off. I checked my hair in the mirror and sped to the door and threw it open.

"Hi" I said with a huge smile on my face at the sight of him

"Hey" He said smiling as well while looking me up and down

"Like what you see?" I joked while smirking at him.

"Very much so" He said with a glint in his eyes.

"well come on in!" I said

He walked in and looked around in awe

"Wowza! This place is beautiful!" He said

"Thank you! You can have a seat and I'll grab us some blood or something."

"Okay"

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses and poured about a pint of Bear blood in each from my last hunt.

I walked into the living room and handed him a glass. He took a sip and smiled.

"Mm! This is damn good!"

I laughed and sat down next to him.

"So why don't you tell me about what I missed these past years with y'all." I said

"Well... after you left there was a huge blowout with the family over Edward and Rosalie. Esme punched rose and Carlisle made both of them leave for a while. They care back about 20 years later, still the selfish assholes they were before. When Esme and Carlisle were gone they would fuck loudly just to spite me. Alice and Jasper tried to stay out of it and I respect them for that. But I finally left for a few years and I just got back like a year ago." He finished

"Wow." I said slightly speechless

"What about you? What happened that night when you left forks?" He asked

"Well when I left Charlie's that night I got in a car wreck because of Victoria and she changed me. I was going to kill myself that night but Victoria beat me to it. I woke up 3 days later lying in the woods alone, with a horrible thirst. I found the first animal I could and I drained it. I then moved to London and there I found a coven that accepted me and they were also vegetarian vampires as well. I lived with them for about 75 years... until Victoria found out I found another to love. She found us and she killed the whole coven while I was out hunting. I came home and found just piles of ashes that used to be my family. I spent 5 years hunting Victoria and when I found her, she had a new love as well, so I locked her up and killed the love of her life in front of her and then killed her. I feel bad about it but the anger just clouded my morals." I finished and he was staring intensely at me.

"Damn. Don't feel bad. I would've done the exact same thing. I'm sorry about your coven..." He said

"It's not your fault... thank you" I said looking down.

We stared at each other for a bit.

"I missed you Emmett." I said seriously

"God damn it Bella i missed you so much too."

I sprung onto his lap and began kissing him. He was surprised at first but then he weaved his hand into my hair. I moaned out into his lips because when I was with Edward I never felt like this. I thought I would never find love again but here it is.

I ground myself into this crotch and that caused him to moan.

"Fuck Bella" he moaned gruffly

"Mmm I love you Emmett" I moaned.

He stopped for a second and stared into my eyes "I love you too Bella." He replied seriously and kissed me again.

He picked me up while still kissing me and found his way to my room. He threw me onto the bed and looked me over with hooded eyes.

He walked over to me and took his shirt off. His kisses me again and I began removing my clothes also. He ran his hands over my body, stopping at my breasts.

The things we did that night were heavenly. The best I'd had in all my 100 years!

We made love till the morning, until we had to get up to get ready for work/school.

God damn it. I fucking love Emmett.

—

Ok hope you enjoyed this chapter... I would've gone farther with the lemon but I'm just not good at them and I'm not comfortable with one yet.


End file.
